The current process for laying slabs of concrete can be time-consuming, expensive, and labor-intensive. Laborers must pour concrete into their designated beds, wait for the concrete to set, and then manually create spaces in the concrete through which rebar dowels can be installed. To do this, workers may use large power tools to drill a series of holes into the concrete slab, and then install each rebar dowel. The entire process must be repeated approximately twelve inches on center with each concrete slab that is created. While such use of power tools is effective, it is also time-consuming, and often results in inconsistent quality.
Consequently, a need exists for construction workers to quickly and easily install rebar components into freshly-applied, concrete. A simpler, more consistent and time-efficient solution is necessary that would provide construction workers with an efficient tool for connecting slabs of concrete, such as for a roadway. The proposed invention allows for a series of evenly-spaced rebar sleeve devices that are installed before concrete is poured into its corresponding concrete bed. The concrete forms around the rebar sleeve device and sets, creating a series of deep holes into which rebar dowels are inserted. Construction workers may then use this product to connect concrete slabs for roadway construction or other similar projects.